Demons Imagine Love For You
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Cuando los días son fríos,y las cartas están marcadas (dobladas), y los santos que vemos están todos hechos de oro. Cuando todos tus sueños fallan, y los que aclamamos, son los peores de todos, la sangre de mis pecados se ha secado... Espero que tu me perdones cuando regrese de ese infierno... Por el amor que te tengo...


**_Richy Escor: ¡Ola a todos!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien en especial en estas fechas porque no sé porque se me ocurrió está idea escuchando una excelente canción espero que la escuchen antes de este fic, no soy dueño de la misma, pero aun así es genial…_**

Demons - Imagine Dragons, en la cual está algo basada y que no tengo derecho alguno de autor y que me hizo escribir este Fic, las letras en negritas son partes de lacanción en español pero yo las mejore algo por lo que reitero que no soy su dueño a excepción de la adición de más versos, por lo que disfrútenlo y hasta la próxima Feliz Día De Muertos (Día De Brujas)….

_One-Shot_ de Título **Demons Imagine Love For You**, bueno que lo disfruten y hasta próxima, _¿Merezco un Review?..._

**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans. Así que sin demora El fic.**

* * *

Las luces, el ensordecedor sonido de la música, la voz del cantante en el escenario dejando a la multitud suspirar su nombre…

Aunque para mí eso no es importante, el simple hecho de venir a este estadio donde se da este concierto no es algo en lo cual estoy pensando en este momento, los sonidos de llantos y suplicas son lo que rondan en mi mente…

Y lo sé, lo que hice no tiene perdón el haberlo, que mis palabras se quedaron en el viento, y por más que me esfuerce no puedo reponerlo, por haberme ido de tu lado, y nunca haber si quiera dudado, del deber al que mi país me había dado…

**Mis sentimientos que nunca se irán…**

* * *

**-Cuando los días eran fríos **Tú estabas ahí para levantarme…

**-Las cartas que están marcadas que **cada vez que las abría incitándome a la guerra partir, en medio de la nada…

**-Los santos que veíamos que estaban hechos de oro**

Cada vez que íbamos a ver a dios que a los dos nos unió,

Nuestros votos y besos que felicidad que parecía tan irreal,

Pero que sabíamos que era más que genial,

Que ante las el mundo nuestro amor nunca se iba acabar…

**-Cuando todos los sueños fallan**

No serán la excepción

**-Y los que aclamamos**

**-Son los peores que todos**

Por no saber decidir,

Ni tampoco por el saber vivir,

Desde siempre te amado,

Y siempre perjurado,

Que ante los peligros y maldades,

La herida de tu corazón he sanado

**-Y la sangre se ha secado**

**-Quiero esconder la verdad**

De todos los que te quieren lastimar,

**-Quiero realmente protegerte,**

Aunque me cueste la vida a veces,

**-Pero la bestia que vive dentro,**

Ha roto todos esos bellos recuerdos,

**-No hay lugar en donde pueda esconderme**

Sin sentirme impotente,

Pues las granadas del enemigo implacable,

Ha destruido la esperanza de que algún día pueda alcanzarte

Esto me hace pensar

**-Que no importa lo que hagamos**

**-Todos estamos hechos de codicia**, lastimando a los que amamos,

Aunque la paz quiera dar

**-La llagada de mi reino**

Será cuando te vuelva a ver,

Aunque yo mismo sé,

Que las lágrimas que caigan de tus mejillas,

No se detendrán ni aunque te cuente mil mentiras,

Por haber tomado la decisión,

De a la guerra ir a parar…

**-Cuando pienses en mi falta de calor**

**-Mira dentro de mis ojos**

**-Es donde se esconden los demonios**

**-No te acerques tanto,**

**-Dentro todo está oscuro**

**-Es donde se esconden los demonios…**

**-Es donde se esconden los demonios…**

**-Cuando se cae el telón**

**-Dicen que es final de todo…**

Solo se decirte que he atravesado campos llenos de sangre,

Intentando ante los golpes levantarme,

Con la suerte al aire,

Voy a enfrentarme,

**-Porque cuando las luces se apagan,**

**-Los pecadores se arrastran,**

Yo soy uno de ellos, levantando la bandera,

Ante los gritos de la guerra,

**-Ellos cavaron su tumba**

Al enfrentarme a ellos sin piedad,

**-La máscara llegara gritando **libertad

Pero mis oídos retumban,

Ante los sonidos de las balas que caen en picada,

**-Por el desastre cometido**

El gran pecado a la vida al atentar,

La carga con la cual por siempre he de cargar…

**-No quería decepcionarte**

**-Pero estoy atado al infierno**

Y el sufrimiento que es eterno,

No me queda de otra que decirte,

**-Que aunque quiera mentirme que fue por ti,**

El sacrificio que di,

En el campo de batalla,

No se comparara al decirte la verdad…

**-Escucho** por cartas de un amigo a lo lejos

Todo lo que a diario **haces**,

Y me duele escuchar que de mi te quiere olvidar,

Porque llegaste a pensar,

Que nunca de ti me llegue a enamorar…

**-Yo digo que fue cosa del destino**

El llegarte a conocer,

Porque aun que no lo llegaras a creer,

Los momentos que vivo contigo,

Trascenderán la enorme distancia que nos separa,

**-Los sentimientos que estarán por siempre el mi alma**

Nunca desaparecerán,

Porque no quiero dejarte ir

Si eres lo que a diario me hace vivir…

Como el azul del cielo **tus ojos brillan tan fuerte**

**-Quiero salvar esa luz**

Me hace querer lo antes posible verte

**-No puedo escapar a esto,**

Porque he dejado de lado todos mis miedos,

-**Salvo que me digas cómo **el futuro siempre ha sido incierto

Pero por algo he regresado vivo,

Porque nunca he desistido,

Que el amor entre tú y yo nunca se ha ido…

* * *

_Y aquí me encuentro en completo silencio, ante la mirada de muchos que nunca creyeron que volvería,_

_De la guerra he regresado, porque en ti siempre he pensado…_

Estuve hace unos días en la entrega de medallas al mérito, ganando sin fin de reconocimientos, al soldado ejemplar, y del mejor control de la situación, el de salvamento a campo abierto, a mejor conducción de tanques y de valor y coraje que daba en la batalla, el **"**_Sol Oscuro_**" **que en el campo a todos derroto.

Esos trofeos y reconocimientos nunca valieron nada para mí, porque el sacrificio que tuve que hacer para salvar al país fue demasiado grande, te perdí a ti, la persona que amaba, te alejaste de mí lado, aunque comprendo tus acciones, por siempre me arrepentiré pero es que no quería que sufrieras pero de igual forma lloraste y agonizaste mi nombre en silencio, crees que no me entere que llegaste al extremo de contra tu vida atentar, eso Rin, mi dulce princesa fue demasiado, te juro que cuando me entere no pude siquiera levantarme para el enemigo enfrentar, que incluso ante la fiebre perecí, tras unos días una carta me llegó confirmando que e habías salvado pero por poco, cosa que aunque me hacía sentir impotente por no poder estar a tu lado, y besarte los labios, transmitiéndote mi preocupación mi amor por ti, pero que aunque la distancia nos separaba yo a diario te rezaba desde el campo de batalla, jurándote que pelearía por los dos, ante el enemigo atroz.

Logre derrotarlos a todos, a no dejarme vencer, mi cuerpo lleno de heridas, pero mi alma vacía, porque aunque daba todo por el deber, de mis pensamientos nunca te aleje, pues esa era mi única forma de ganar, pensando en que pronto retornaría a nuestro hogar, del cual nuestra familia hemos de formar…

Seis meses pasaron tras esa batalla, siempre en desiertos, y lugares fríos que soporte, llega a las puertas de nuestro hogar, abro y descubro que no hay nadie ahí, una carta en la repisa esta, de letra y puño tuyo firmada, en la cual tu me decías que mi abandono no pudiste soportar, que el no saber noticias de mí, te mataba a diario, fue mi culpa lo reconozco, aunque quería decirte que pasaba, los superiores no me dejaban, tanto tu sufrimiento yo te causaba noches en vela junto a la almohada, sin poder comer sin poder salir, podías, tú una guerra interna enfrentabas, y de la cual saliste derrotada…

Llenaste tus maletas mientras lágrimas dejabas caer, en silencio te fuiste de ese hogar lleno de terror, y dolor, a algún lugar donde pudieras escapar, como mariposa en libertad, te marchaste a sí sin más…

Dejando alado de la carta tu anillo, rompiendo de esta forma tu compromiso conmigo, que tal vez era cosa del destino él nunca habernos conocido…

Sin embargo pase días, semanas y meses en tu busca, ante todos como loco esperanzado, pues no perdía la fe de volverte a ver otra vez, para poder aclarar las cosas y tal vez poder de nuevo comenzar nuestra historia y poder continuar la felicidad al comienzo vivimos los dos…

Siempre al terminar los días me pasaba horas viendo tu anillo, que me trae bellos recuerdos de cómo nos conocimos, como nos enamoramos, pero se me borra la sonrisa cuando recuerdo veo a donde hemos llegado, no he tenido nada de ti, supongo que lograste olvidarme, aunque eso no significa que yo haya dejado de amarte pues estos sentimientos que tengo por ti son eternos te lo demostré en la nuestra joven luna de miel a orillas del mar, al compas nuestros latidos nos hicimos uno, sin pensar en los demás solo en nuestra felicidad, que parecía que nunca iba a terminar…

Quiero volverte a ver aunque sea solo un instante, hoy retomo mi monótona rutina me levanto de la cama con prisa me coloco la primera ropa a la vista, salgo a la calle, sin importar si deje la puerta abierta con la esperanza de que al volver dentro te vea, para disculparme de mis actos y decirte **"¡No sabes cuánto te extrañado!"…**

Sin embargo no he dado contigo, todos me dicen que desista, que hago solo mi vida, los callo con un grito y les digo sin ti esto es un infierno, aunque nunca te vuelva a ver en el cielo, te veré, porque cuando mires abajo en el infierno estaré, mirándote a lo lejos, solo eso bastaría para soportar los peores castigos por haberte herido y haberte amado…

Escucho la música subir de intensidad a cada paso que doy, a paso lento me dirijo al frente pues siento que algo me llama, al ver una silueta dorada, mis piernas se detienen, mi mirada se queda estática en el lugar, siento que me quedo sin aliento y mi corazón late sin cesar, porque veo que te das la vuelta y nuestras miradas se encuentran, intento observar tus hermosos ojos celestiales y veo descender de ellos gruesas lágrimas que se pierden por tus pómulos, y de voz escucho murmullos…

**-No, no, no…**

**-Nada de esto es verdad, tú no estás aquí… -Tu voz se hace más pesada y veo que se te flanquean las piernas que están tambaleándose **me acerco presuroso a ti, te abrazo y te coloco ente mi pecho que se humedece a cada instante, tu corazón se acelera y la impotencia se hace presente en tu cara -¡Déjame!, ¡Déjame! –Tú haces un intento por alejarme pero yo te lo impido y te abrazo más fuerte y dejo caer mis lágrimas mientras en susurros digo -¡Al fin te encontré mi **_alma gemela, _**en ningún momento perdí la fe, a cada segundo te pensé, y ahora que te tengo no te volveré a perder –Intento acariciarte tu cabello rubio mientras intento darte a conocer lo que siento, pero tu llanto se hace más fuerte y me golpeas con suavidad mi pecho -¡**No es justo**!, ¡**No es justo**!, porque me haces esto, no es justo que vengas y me digas que olvide el dolor que me causo tu abandono, y que te perdone el saber de ti cada día, la impotencia de no poderte siquiera decirte te extraño, enserio te necesite… -Te tomo con suavidad tu barbilla haciendo que veas mis ojos, en los cuales vez mis sentimientos y te digo con ternura –Mi princesa lo lamento por todo lo que hice, enserio no tengo perdón, pero es que no quería que sufrieras, intente de mil formas regresar incluso ante la promesa de un general, en la cual arriesgue todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para volver antes, sufrí enormes castigos por mis desacatos, pero tú eras lo único que me hizo soportarlo, el imaginar tener entre mis brazos solo basto para no tener miedo alguno para enfrentarme al implacable enemigo que me dispara balas y misiles que pude esquivar y contraatacar… -Logró detener un poco mi llanto y con palabras serias te susurro cerca de tu rostro –Todo eso lo hice porque te amo, y aunque tal vez no me perdones, quiero que comprendas que hare todo lo posible para que lo hagas incluso si me lleva toda la vida no me rendiré aun que ya este condenado al infierno por mis faltas solo no me digas que me aleje de tu lado que eso hará que enserio mi alma perezca…

…Logro rozar tus labios contra los míos, rozándolos suavemente, tu estas conmocionada, tus expresiones me dicen más que mil palabras, han pasado unos segundos e intento profundizar paso mis manos por tus caderas y presiono más tus labios, aun no siento respuesta alguna tuya por lo que no me queda de otra que dar la espalda y volver en otra ocasión porque no podría soportar el verte llorar otra vez, porque desde pequeños te prometí que nadie te haría llorar y me dolería que el culpable esta vez sea yo…

En unos segundo, a punto de terminar el beso siento tus manos rodear mi cuello y con la fuerza que te caracteriza y con la dulzura de tú ser me besas tímidamente mientras acaricias mis cabellos, aunque en los momentos en que lo haces siento algo frio rozar mi cara abro los ojos y quedo perplejo el ver tus lagrimas que caen de tu mirada, el beso se profundiza y al cortarlo te pregunto preocupado -¿Qué te ha pasado Rin, porque lloras? –Tú me golpeas mi pecho y con la mirada de felicidad me dices -¡Tardaste mucho Baka! –Me abrazas presurosa y te sostengo entre mis brazos te susurro en el oído – ¡Nunca te volveré a dejar mi princesa! –Te miro y me miras dulcemente - ¡No te perdonare si esta vez no cumples! –Asisto a tu petición y salimos del concierto tomados de la mano hacía un lugar apartado donde se puede ver la luna en lo alto del horizonte….

Al llegar ahí me arrodillo ante ti y sacando el anillo de uno de mis bolsillos te digo con aire serio y unas lágrimas en mis ojos –Sé que no soy el mejor chico del mundo, que tengo un pasado oscuro como asesino en campos de batalla por la guerra, y que ante todo te prometí nunca volver ahí, y que te mentí incontables veces, Pero… -Te arrodillas hasta llegar a la altura de cara y con ternura la tocas –Lo sé, sé que intentaste no ir, pero el deber llama y no estaba lista para afrontarlo, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero fui débil y me rendí, pero lo hice por el amor que te tengo no soportaría estar en un mundo sin ti –Soltando algunas lágrimas dijiste una declaración perfecta te beso dulcemente y al instante veo tus ojos –Por eso te amo demasiado, quiero estar contigo para siempre Rin…-Te logro hacer sonrojar y me abrazas fuertemente, tras unos instantes me miras con miedo esa mirada la comprendo…

**-Te juró que no volveré a alejarme de ti, porque cuando volví, me entere –suspiro felizmente –porque los pequeños gemelitos que hace un par de meses que nacieron, no los he visto y no me moriría sin siquiera poder verlos y mucho menos verlos crecer junto a mi hermosa esposa que no quiero perder **–Te agarro de las manos y te coloco el anillo que habías quitado y hacemos la promesa de permanecer por siempre a tu lado…

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_Que les pareció, ¿Alucinante no?..._

**O al menos eso espero, porque le puse esmero y espero que lo hayan disfrutado alguna reseña bienvenida, solo espero que les haya encantado y que nos sigamos divirtiendo, hasta la próxima…**

Atte. **Richy Escor**


End file.
